Day Off
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by WinxGirl. In this one the fish are all human and live in Manhattan New York. Dory and Marlin both end up having a day off so decide to go to the park together. Their last times alone haven't gone well so they are trying to make this the best day ever. Will they have one? Enjoy :)


In Manhattan New York lives a family of a little boy with orange hair and brown eyes just like his father. His name is Nemo and his dad's name is Marlin, in one of their rooms lives a woman with blue hair and violet eyes. Nemo holds onto his dad's hand wearing an orange and white hoodie with brown shorts and black converses. Marlin works in an office, so he is in brown loafers, green work pants, light peach shirt with an orange vest, and a tie that matches Nemo's hoodie. The three head off, Dory smiles brightly she works with support groups so she can wear whatever she wants, today she is sporting: black sweater with yellow cuffs, blue jumpsuit, blue leggings, and light brown boots that fold over.

"Ready for school?" asks Marlin.

"Yeah! Mr. Hank and Mr. Ray are awesome!" says Nemo, excited.

They make it to the building. The kids are heading inside but Squirt with his teal green hair is wearing a white shirt under his orange surfer shirt and some brown shorts and flipflops is waiting for Nemo. Hank comes out, he has dark orange hair that is tied back in a ponytail, he is in a suit. Mr. Ray comes out as well, he has neat clipped hair, his light blue tie is loose around his neck hanging low. He is in a lab coat, black pants, work shoes appropriate for the lab and a dark blue shirt with white spots. Nemo heads over to Squirt and they head in. Dory and Marlin heads into work themselves. Dory heads in and prepares for the first group, when Chum, Bruce, and Anchor come over to her.

"Good morning guys! Man...is the group late today?" asks Dory, confused.

She was okay with not calling the boys "sirs" as they are very laid back. They like having her around the group, Bruce is tall and muscular with blue hair that has white on the back of his head. He has on a black tank top today, and some shorts showing off his purple wrap around tattoo. Chum also has a black tank top but has on a purple jacket on top of that, he has darker blue hair than Bruce. Anchor has tanish hair that he hides under his brown hat, and has on a green shirt today.

"I'm afraid we had to cancel for the day," says Bruce.

"We almost dropped our phones!" chimes in Anchor.

"We need cases right away!" says Chum.

"Oh no, not your new Iphone X's…" says Dory. "I hope everything goes well!"

"Thanks!" says the boys.

They leave going out to get new cases. Dory leaves and catches up with Bailey and Destiny.

"Hey guys!" says Dory.

"I thought you had to work today?" asks Bailey.

"I did but I got the day off, where are you guys headed?" asks Dory

"The eye doctor…" says Destiny, unamused.

"Destiny needs glasses," says Bailey.

"I do not!" says Destiny

She stands there unamused and unhappy with what was going on. Bailey and Destiny look like siblings, but they really aren't. Bailey has short gray hair that falls a little in his face, today he is sporting a dark gray button up and white shorts, he also has brown eyes. Destiny also has gray hair that goes down a little past her shoulders, but she has blue eyes. Today she is wearing a blue polka dotted dress with a light grey middle. It looks really cute on her, she stands there and lets them both convince her to go get glasses. Destiny sighs and goes with Bailey, Dory smiles heads off in a different direction where she finds Marlin.

"Marlin? What are you doing here?" asks Dory

"That's what I want to ask you, don't you work?" asks Marlin.

"Yeah but I have the day off," says Dory.

"Same here," says Marlin.

"Well how about we enjoy the day together?" asks Dory.

"T-together? But last time we went out something always went wrong.." says Marlin.

"Yeah, but we can have a better day! Come on it will be fun we will go to the park and have a picnic!" says Dory.

"Okay," says Marlin.

Dory smiles and holds his hand, they grab food for the picnic and then start heading for the park. Marlin blushes happily at that. They start out just walking like normal when some dogs try to tip them over, they hold hands trying to balance each other out. The owners come apologizing about the mess helping them out of the leashes. The couple shake it off and play with the dogs not too worried about it. They start walking again, Marlin gives Dory a flower from a bush after checking for bees.

"Aw thank you, this is so sweet," says Dory.

She kisses his cheek and puts the flower in their hair. They make it over to a lake and decide to have their picnic there. They set up the blanket and the food, under some trees.

"It is pretty today," says Marlin.

"Yeah, it is." says Dory

She smiles and snuggles next to Marlin, Marlin blushes holding her hand. They enjoy food together and don't really say a word. They don't need to when they have each other. They talk a lot at home really. This is really different from their normal days. They finish their food and Dory lays down in the grass closing her eyes.

"What are you doing?" asks Marlin.

"Just enjoying nature, we don't get to do that often since we live in Manhattan," says Dory.

Marlin blinks thinking about that before smiling and joining her in the grass. They hold hands just laying down for a couple hours. They sit up and decide to go on a boat ride, Marlin goes and gets the two of them a boat for the rest of the day. What they don't know is that the boat can't support more than one person because it is an older boat. They get in and get half way through the lake when the boat starts sinking. Marlin offers Dory his hand and she takes it glad they left their phones on the grass.

"Let's take a swim," says Marlin.

"Okay!" says Dory, smiling.

They start swiming back to the shore and apologize to the owner. The owner is totally cool with it since he forgot to tell Marlin, only one person can fit in the boat. Dory and Marlin head back to their food. Marlin gives Dory his jacket so she doesn't get too cold.

"Thanks, what about you?" asks Dory.

"I'm fine, I'm going to be dried off soon," says Marlin.

"Okay," says Dory.

They start their way home and pick up Nemo on their way home. When they get home, Dory and Marlin change their school. The three of them have a nice dinner hearing about Nemo's day of school.

The end.


End file.
